Sensitive and specific assays for propranolol and its metabolite, 4-hydroxy-propranolol, have been developed using electron-capture gas chromatography and high pressure liquid chromatography. These methods will permit the rapid measurement of this drug in the plasma of patients in outpatient hypertension clinic.